powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Spirits Unleashed
Power Rangers: Spirits Unleashed is the new generation of all the power rangers series.This new generation reveals the ultimate battles these new rangers have to face. The Plot The story is about two 17-year old high school boys, Alex Oliver and Jet Hannamoura, who had been causing some real trouble. They're best friends and they act as brothers. Every time they get into fights they're the best(when separated they're as good as fighters like Tommy Oliver,but when together they become the ultimate tag team). One day, spirits of the previous enemies were attacking Tommy(who is still the position as a science teacher) and as soon as his cousin Alex and Jet noticed they start to help him out without hesitation.The enemies decide to retreat and the battle was over. Tommy wanted to talk to Alex and Jet about these enemies after school.After the talk Alex and Jet fully understood about those spirits they were fighting and the reason why....because Tommy used to be a power ranger 5 times..and Alex and Jet were told to keep it a secret..Tommy thinks that if his identity is exposed to anyone it'll put people in danger. The New Power Rangers One day Alex and Jet were at Tommy's class and while Tommy was teaching a sudden massive explosion has occurred somewhere around the area near school campus and the ones who cause it was Zeltrax (dino thunder enemy).He's in his giant form and is terrorizing the city.Alex had witnessed Zeltrax attacking and realized he was also one of his cousin's "friends" and all of a sudden Alex was attacked by the tyranodrones.He was almost beaten to death until Jet interfered and helped out.During the fight two mysterious lights appeared and eliminated all of the tyranodrones.Then the lights appear in front of Alex and Jet...it appears that they both have to grab these lights.So they did and all of a sudden the energy was absorbed and massive energy has been released and was flowing around Alex and Jet...Alex's energy was red and Jet's was blue(unfortunately they don't know whats going on.Just then. the tyranodrones reappeared and tried to attack Alex and Jet again...but that time they've suddenly were given powers.Alex has the power to form unimaginably powerful storms to eliminate enemies,Jet has the power to perform blue firestorms(the flames happen to be flames of hell also known as "amatatseru").Both have beaten the trynodrones easily.Right before then Zeltrax started attacking Alex because he knew he was related to Tommy and all of a sudden Alex hears a voice saying that he must transform to defeat Zeltrax.So Alex was in his position making a ninja hand sign and says"Spirit Unleashed..Transform!!"Then.....he morphs into a red power ranger and fought back against Zeltrax...Jet tried to help out so he morphed into the blue power ranger(note:he was listening to the voice as well) and now both he and Alex fought Zeltrax.The battle was over then.The next day Tommy explained about Alex and Jet having the ranger powers,saying that it's their destiny to fight off the enemy spirits from the past until they end this villainous tragedy once and for all.Meaning that they're the whole world's last hope and will do whatever it takes to reach that goal.They won't be able to do this alone though,they'll encounter some allies who will also end up becoming rangers along with other allies who used to rangers. Characters Category:Power Rangers Spirits Unleashed Category:Series